


Sin

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crack, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Sex, Sins, and came up with it, and posting it, shitpost, so much sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: Sin:/sin/nounAn immoral act considered to be a transgression against divine law."a sin in the eyes of God"VerbCommit a sin."I sinned and brought shame down on us"No one is free from sin, however, some have fewer than others
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sin

You and Rick did the sin-y sins. At night. In secret. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
